wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Tournament
in Icecrown, as it appears in patch 3.2.]] .]] The Argent Tournament is a world event that was introduced in patch 3.1 and is found northeast of Sindragosa's Fall in Icecrown at an area called the Argent Tournament Grounds. On the purpose of the Argent Tournament itself, Highlord Tirion Fordring makes the following announcement from the stage to the east of the Ring of Champions at the top of every hour: :Five minutes before Tirion speaks: : :Combatants of the Alliance and Horde! You are welcome under the banner of the Argent Crusade. :''To the south lies our goal. We will march to the Citadel and cut out the heart of the Scourge where it dwells. :''But this is no task to be taken lightly. :''A massive attack with every able-bodied man would end in needless slaughter. Every soldier lost would rise as the enemy. Azeroth would be left defenseless against the undead threat. :''Instead, we require a small, concentrated strike force for the attack to succeed. For that reason, we have created the Argent Tournament. :''Within these walls, you will be tested. Your skill in combat will be matched against the fiercest dangers Northrend has to offer under the watchful eyes of your leaders. :''Your prowess, your might, and your cunning will be under close watch. These games will determine the best Azeroth has to offer. :''The victors will take their rightful place in the assault upon the Citadel. We will stand together in the face of evil, and Arthas WILL fall! Crusaders' Coliseum During patch 3.1.0, participants worked to construct the Crusaders' Coliseum, however the Coliseum itself was completed and released in patch 3.2.0, along with the Trial of the Champion 5-player dungeon (available in both normal and heroic modes), as well as the normal mode 10/25-player Trial of the Crusader raid and its heroic version, the Trial of the Grand Crusader. Rewards All rewards use as currency. Quests Starting the Argent Tournament: Aspirant & Valiant The quest chain starts in the building to the west of the Crusaders' Coliseum. Justicar Mariel Trueheart directs questers to their faction's respective tents on the east side of the keep, where they must undertake a series of tests to join the tournament proper. Also note that like the fishing and cooking daily quests, the 3 blade quests (A Blade Fit of a Champion, The Edge of Winter, A Worthy Weapon) are not independent daily quests. Having one of them in your log prevents you from accepting the other two, should it be offered that day. In other words, should you not complete one of them on the day you accept it, you will not be able to do either of the other two quests the following day. This means that you should do all three daily quests on the day you accept them if you want to complete "Up To The Challenge" in three days. Completing the four available valiant dailies will reward and 5x each day. Over the course of championing all five faction's cities you can expect to gain 11,250 reputation with each capital city. Keep this in mind when considering champion-level quest rewards. The can only be used to buy reputation tokens worth 250 reputation with one city at a time. Do not purchase reputation with a faction when you can reasonably expect to reach exalted status while doing the valiant chain for the rest of the cities. The is a better alternative for players who already have high reputation with their faction's cities. It is also possible to continue doing a faction's valiant-level quests, earning reputation with that faction, if one does not turn in the "The Valiant's Charge" quest with that faction. The Black Knight chain Champion dailies ''N.B: requires the completion of . See above for the The Black Knight chain. Completing these dailies will reward and up to 4x or 4x each day. Also available for players not with the Argent Crusade is . Completing all Champion, Sunreaver/Silver Covenant and Crusader dailies will reward total, including 10x . Crusader dailies In order to be eligible for these quests, players are required to have earned the title . Several daily quests are offered randomly each day, one from each questgiver: High Crusader Adelard Crusader Silverdawn Silver Covenant (Alliance) / Sunreavers (Horde) dailies In order to be eligible for these quests, players are required to have earned the achievement or by being with the Silver Covenant/Sunreavers and being a champion of at least one racial faction. Several daily quests are offered randomly each day, two from / and one from / . From or : : one of... * * * From or : * : and one of... * * * * Goblin dailies These quests dealt with the construction of the Crusaders' Coliseum and were removed in Patch 3.2.0. Achievements The following achievements are related to the Argent Tournament: Interactive map Alliance and Horde leadership At roughly 10-past, Thrall, Garrosh Hellscream, and a few Kor'kron Elites arrive: : :Thrall, Garrosh and their escort appear from inside the Sunreaver Pavilion and walk along the path following the Ring of Champions. Here, they stop between the Ironforge and Gnomeregan banners and observe. : : : : :The group proceeds to the western entrance of the Crusaders' Coliseum, where Highlord Tirion Fordring awaits. : : : : : : :Thrall immediately turns to face Garrosh and rebukes him directly. : : :Thrall turns back to Tirion. : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. At roughly 25-past, Varian Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore, and a few Stormwind Royal Guards arrive. : :Varian, Jaina and their escort appear from inside the Silver Covenant Pavilion and walk west towards the Argent Pavilion. Fordring greets them at the entrance to the Coliseum. : : : : : : : : : :The group then walks in to the coliseum proper and disappears inside. Videos *The actual trailer. *Cityhunter0505, text-in-video guide (PTR). : :5yT28dQuXBU : : Additional videos * and }} * * * * Gallery Image:Argenttournamment01.jpg|Silver Covenant Pavilion Image:Argenttournamment02.jpg|Sunreaver Pavilion Image:Argenttournamment03.jpg|Argent Orgrimmar leader Image:Argenttournamment04.jpg|Argent Silvermoon leader Image:Argenttournamment05.jpg|Sunreaver leaders Image:Argenttournamment06.jpg|Main unfinished structure Image:Argenttournamment07.jpg Image:Argenttournamment08.jpg Image:Argenttournamment09.jpg Image:Argenttournamment10.jpg Image:Argenttournamment11.jpg|Knights of the Ebon Blade "booth" Image:Argenttournamment12.jpg|Graveyard Image:Argenttournamment13.jpg|The graveyard Patch changes * ?|link=http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=15198917105&sid=1}} * }} * References External links Category:Argent Tournament Category:World of Warcraft events